Savage Storm
by Pern333333
Summary: Brian and Michael are finally caught up in a storm of their own choosing. Their first time is as savage as the storm brewing outside their doors.


SAVAGE STORM

Brian, impatiently, kept glancing at his wristwatch. It was ten minutes past eleven thirty and Mikey was running late.

"Fuck!" Brian softly exclaimed as he shifted his footing.

He glanced at his watch again and sighed.

He wondered what the fuck was so damn important that Mikey had called him two hours ago and demanded that he meet up with him in front of Babylon on a Friday night, alone.

Doesn't Mikey realize that I have places to see and people to do?

Brian sighed again.

If it weren't for the odd tone in his voice when Michael had called him, Brian would've wrote it off and gone on with his usual plans for the evening. But something had not sounded quite right and his ever-present curiosity had been peaked.

He was about to check his watch for the millionth time in the past half hour, when Brian felt arms encircling his waist. He was pulled up against a compact body as someone whispered in his ear.

"Hey Bri."

"Shit Mikey! You're late!"

Michael released Brian and the taller man turned around.

"OK Mikey, what's going on?"

Michael just grinned nervously and pushed Brian towards the front entrance of the club. Brian, slightly annoyed, shrugged his shoulders and turned back around. He walked up to the bouncer and flashed his card. The muscle bound guard winked at the notorious Brian Kinney and granted him entrance into the building, Mikey a step behind him.

Brian immediately went up to the bar and grabbed two beers. He weaved his way in and out of the gyrating, sweat covered bodies, over to where Mikey stood. He handed the bottle over with a nod. Michael grabbed it and quickly swallowed a draught of the cool liquid.

Brian, who had been surveying the packed dance floor, brought his attention back to his friend. He took a swallow himself, allowing the bitter fluid to flow down his throat…washing away his irritation.

He glanced up at Michael and saw that he had taken off his coat, revealing a pristine white dress shirt, unbuttoned at both sleeves and all the way down the front.

Brian licked his lips as he saw that Michael's chiseled chest was gleaming with sweat. His muscles rippled as he ran a hand through his raven locks. Brian suddenly had trouble drawing in a breath of air.

Michael glanced up and smiled shyly into Brian's dark hazel eyes.

"Wanna dance?" he asked hesitantly.

Brian could do nothing; he was caught up in staring at the other man. He saw that Mikey was incased in tight, black leather pants that gripped every curve, EVERY CURVE.

"Brian?" Michael queried.

Brian found his voice. "Where'd you get those pants, Mikey?"

"Huh? Oh. I bought them…"

"And when did you start owning dress shirts?"

"I, uh, got this t…"

Brian interrupted Michael again. "Boots, Mikey? Boots? Was that what you were doing today, shopping? By yourself?"

"Uh, no…yes, I mean, I went out today, myself and I…"

"OK, Mikey…spill! What's going on?"

Michael, who had been expecting these questions, still became flustered in the barrage of one after another.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. I just…wanted…."

Brian nodded his head before the other could continue.

"OK Mikey, whatever." He was still struggling to get his breathing and now his pounding heart under control.

Michael looked into Brian's dark eyes, worried now that he had somehow further irritated him.

Brian took another long swallow of his beer. His mind was racing. He knew that something was up, more than Michael just "wanting to look different." The only time that his Mikey ever changed his style was when he was troubled, seriously troubled. His hackles rose at that thought.

But he smiled encouragingly at his best friend. He may not be comfortable, which was an understatement, at the change of wardrobe for Mikey, but it did look fucking sexy on him as well.

Shit! Mikey is fucking HOT as hell! he thought to himself, looking the other up and down again.

He shrugged to himself, figuring when Michael was ready he would talk. Most assumed that he was the easy-going one of the group, but Brian knew from past experiences when Mikey was not willing talk, he became as unmovable as stone. He would just have to wait him out.

Brian turned back towards the dance floor scouting out the crowd for any hopeful candidates for later. He turned back to Mikey, but realized that the other had mysteriously disappeared. Brian looked around him and the spaces that were close to where he was standing that were illuminated, but to no avail.

Where the hell did he go?

Brian sighed. He walked over, close to the bar where he had a good vantage point to look out over the dance floor and the entrance to the backroom and bathrooms.

No Mikey.

He stood there for another ten minuets before giving up on Michael being inside the club. Brian walked towards the front doors, dodging bodies that were swaying to the pulsating beat pouring out from the sound system. He reached the cool brisk night air and stepped down the concrete steps, looking both ways…hoping to spy his friend.

There had been a reason that he had asked Brian to come here and Brian would be dammed that Michael would jet after Brian had canceled his tentative plains for the evening earlier.

"Fuck," Brian cursed to the night air as he walked down Liberty Avenue towards his parked car.

There was a remote chance, very remote, that Mikey would have walked off in that direction.

Needless to say, Brian was more than just slightly irritated when he reached his parked vehicle to find Michael sitting on the hood, his jacket pulled tight about his slight frame.

"Get in," Brian ordered as he unlocked the Vette.

He had passed the realm of irritation and entered into the world of pissed.

Michael sat in the car, wordlessly, his face blank, eyes unreadable.

Brian stuck the keys into the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot. He was taking his frustrations out on the unsuspecting car. Michael flinched as Brian carelessly swerved into traffic and sped down the darkened street.

As he drove, thoughts raced through his mind. Tonight was pretty much fucked, unless a miracle happened and he was able to get Michael to spill his guts in the next hour or so…which was highly unlikely. Which brought him to his next conclusion; he was taking Michael to the loft. If he was going to be pissed, at the very least he could be comfortable on his sofa while he was so. To the loft it was.

Brian sighed again. He knew that Michael was dealing something and so he shouldn't be too upset with his erratic actions, but at the same time, Damn!

Brian looked over his silent companion.

"I'm taking your stubborn ass to the loft," he snarled and turned back to the road before him.

Brian never noticed the slight smile that hovered on Michael's lips for a second and disappeared just as quick.

The car sped on.

Brian pulled open the heavy door to the loft. He had vented most of his anger on the drive over. Most, but not all.

He walked into the room and flipped on the small halogen light beside the over sized couch. He sat down, kicked his shoes off at the same time as he divested himself of his tight black shirt.

Michael walked slowly behind Brian into the apartment. He watched as Brian stalked off towards the couch. As the other was sitting down, Michael pulled the door to the loft closed and walked in the direction of the living area.

Brian sprawled out on the sofa and looked up at his friend coming towards him. He felt the last vestige of his pissy irritation slipping away. Mikey looked way too hot for him to focus on anything other than his best friend staring at him with his soulful brown eyes.

Michael veered away from the couch and walked over to the huge windows that overlooked the sleeping city. He waited for Brian to say something.

"Mikey?" Brian questioned softly.

He waited for a minuet or so, but was given no reply. Brian stood up and walked over to where the silent man was standing. He leaned in close and whispered in the smaller man's ear.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Michael smiled softly to himself before he turned to face Brian.

Brian was taken back by the depth of his best friend's eyes. There was a glimmer of something that shined back to Brian that he had rarely, if ever, glimpsed in Mikey's eyes before.

But he knew that look. And it scared him.

In those milliseconds that it took for Brian to glance into the mahogany orbs in front of him, his brain registered that something had changed. Mikey had changed. Their relationship had changed.

Oh shit.

Michael drew in a breath and stepped closer to Brian. He searched the others face for a clue as to his feelings. A second later he reached out a trembling hand and ever so softly ran a gentle finger down the side of Brian's countenance.

Brian's breathing grew ragged, but he made no move to stop Michael, as the other leaned in and ghosted a tender kiss on his lips.

Michael pulled back, his eyes still searching.

The only sound that permeated the loft was the shallow breathing of the two men. The tension that surrounded them was electrifying, The air positively crackled with energy.

Brian raised an eyebrow at the bold actions of Michael. It was commonplace for the two of them to somewhat cross the boundaries that were preordained, when they were high or sloshed. It was a whole other world to be cold sober while this happened.

Michael shyly smiled at Brian and licked his lips, as if still tasting Brian on the soft skin.

Brian was utterly captivated by that tongue. His heart pounded a mile a minute in his chest. His body quickened at the thought of what that tongue could do to him.

Michael sensed the effect that he was having on his best friend, and more than the kiss, the knowledge that he had Brian's full attention, and why he had his full attention, threw his body into a heightened state of arousal. He smiled impishly at Brian and licked his lips once more for good effect.

Michael leaned in once more and placed his hand over Brian's chest. He could feel the palpitations of the other's heart. He raised his head and looked up into Brian's face. The shadows of the room danced across the chiseled panes of his rugged face.

It was now Michael's turn to be captivated. He had never seen Brian look so dark and dangerous. There was a feral gleam that shone in his eyes. Michael had never seen that particular glimmer flash across Brian's visage before. That look had always been reserved for those who had succumbed to the great powers of Brian Kinney, aka...those who he hunted and bedded. Justin, but never him, Michael.

He grinned suddenly and placed his hands around Brian's head, pulling the taller man's face closer to his. His breath, warm and sweet, splayed across Brian's mouth as Michael whispered.

"It's time Brian."

He captured Brian's full lips in his own as he ran his tongue softly, and then with greater urgency, over the soft skin, begging entrance into the warm and moist domain.

Brian brought his arms around Michael and held him tightly against his hardened body as he granted Michael's request. Brian opened up to Michael as his tongue slipped into the other's mouth. He ran it softly over Brian's own tongue in a gentle quest. Michael pulled back and nipped lightly along Brian's lips, caressing each bite.

Brian moaned and ran his hand up into Michael's soft locks. He grasped a handful of the delicate hair and pulled the other's head back, tilting his face upwards. He ran his other hand up alongside Michael's side; the skin was baby soft under his touch.

His hand ventured further up. Michael moaned as Brian's feather light caress sent electric shocks pulsating throughout his aroused body.

Brian stopped his hand at the base of Michael's creamy throat. His eyes stared into Michael's passion filled orbs.

"Yes, Mikey. It's time"

Brian swooped down and devoured Michael's full and luscious lips as he reached behind the smaller man. He placed a hand under Michael's thighs and the other around his shoulder. Without losing contact, Brian scooped Michael into his arms and carried him into the bedroom.

As Brian stepped through the white, beveled glass doors, lightning flashed across the sky outside the loft. A flash of light played across the two men as they made their way to the awaiting bed.

"Brian?" Mikey whispered.

Brian gently laid Michael on top of the soft duvet. The lightning flashed again throughout the room, illuminating Brian's naked chest. A stray lock of sandy hair fell into his eyes as he smiled at the man lying on the bed.

"Yea?" Brian answered back as he climbed onto Mikey and straddled his thighs.

Michael pulled his arms up and rested his head on his hands. His movement disturbed the white shirt, making it pull up and open, revealing his own naked flesh.

Brian sat, waiting patiently for Michael's reply. With his eyes he devoured the smaller man beneath him.

As the storm grew in urgency outside, the windows rattled against the onslaught of the rain beating down. Brian leaned down and to the right of the bed, grasping underneath he pulled out a medium sized, emerald green candle. He brought it up as he repositioned himself back to sitting completely upright.

Brian reached around and dug a beige lighter out of his back pocket. The sound of the lighter's flint being struck reverberated through the room.

The candle flared to life, casting a soft glow over the two men. Brian grinned as he placed the candle down on top of the small nightstand beside the bed. Shadows glanced and flickered over the exquisite panes and slopes of their bodies. Michael sighed softly as the utter beauty of his best friend seeped into his passion ridden body.

The storm poured its rage out into the night sky. Lighting danced among the clouds. The windows in the bedroom did not have the blinds closed, so enabling the men to witness the savage fury.

Michael looked back from the window to Brian. He licked his suddenly dry lips, spreading moisture evenly along the full, rose tinged skin. His eyes, almost black in their intensity, flashed with a smoldering fire as he slowly leaned up onto his elbows, his lower body still contained by Brian.

"Fuck me," he demanded of the other just as a loud boom ripped asunder the heavens.

The building reverberated with the dense sound.

The glow from the candle intensified the carnal gleam blazing outward from deep hazel depths as Brian lowered his body, inch by inch, to Michael's awaiting lips. He fisted a handful of Michael's hair as he captured the other's mouth with his. Brian moaned into Mikey's throat as the kiss grew in fervor. His body was hard beyond belief. Brian's cock strained against the tight jean material as it sought, almost as if by its own will, to rip the pants apart. His body thrummed in its arousal.

"Michael," Brian breathed into the other's mouth.

A second later Michael answered back. His groans filled the room, matching the thundering outside the apartment.

They continued to feed upon one another for a few seconds more, before Brian reluctantly pulled away.

Michael's lips, bereft of the warm moist pressure, parted as he quietly bemoaned the separation. His eyes closed, allowing his long black lashes to rest in stark contrast against his pale skin. His was a mixture, a pure blend, of light and dark, and Brian drank in the other's very essence.

Brian ran a finger across the length of Michael's cheek, causing him to open his eyes. He watched as the taller man slowly moved up and off of his taut body. Brian stood up, facing the bed. Michael could clearly make out the hard contours enclosed in black jeans. His eyes were drawn to Brian's bulging crotch, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Brian smiled and leaned down on the bed, bracing his body's weight on his arms that he placed on either side of Michael's waist. He drank in again the sight of the dark angel lying before him. The black leather pants shimmered from the light of the softly glowing candle. Michael's own hard-on was bound against his body by the tight material.

Brian stood back up and reached a hand out to the smaller man. He pulled Mikey up to a sitting and then a standing position. Both men faced each other. Brian let go of Michael's hand and placed a finger under the cottony white material of the shirt that hung loose on the smaller compact frame.

He hooked his lone finger up and slowly withdrew the shirt down Michael's left arm. The clothing slipped past his wrist, leaving only the right sides arm and shoulder covered. Brian took hold of the loose shirt and gave a short tug causing the oxford to slip off the remaining extremity.

Michael's creamy white skin gleamed as a fresh layer of sweat coated his upper body. Brian pulled him against his own naked flesh, melding their bodies tightly against each other, the collective pounding of their hearts felt by each. They held each other for a long embracive minute before Michael pulled back gently.

He ran his hand down the long expanse of his own chest, lightly caressing his skin as his fingers traveled further down, stopping just above his waistline of his pants. He never moved his eyes off of Brian's, enjoying the emotions that played across the dilated pupils.

His fingers took hold of the lone button of the leather material and pulled it slowly through the hole.

His pants opened reveling a patch of dark coarse hair. Brian drew in a ragged breath at the sight before him. Michael's swollen member peered through the shiny leather material that it had been freed from. The dusky tip glistened as crystal drops of pre-cum caught the candle's light.

Michael rested his hand on his thigh as with his other he drew a finger along the tip of his cock, gathering the moisture that rested there. He brought his finger up to his mouth and lazily licked the liquid off the tip. His tongue wrapped itself around his pink skin removing any visage of the liquid off.

Brian's heart froze in his body as he watched the wanton display before him. He had never, in his wildest imaginings, pictured his Mikey capable of such a show.

Michael stepped towards Brian, his breathing hoarse as he reached out and placed his finger on Brian's pouty mouth. He slid his warm tongue through his parted lips and lightly touched Michael's fingertip, reveling in the salty, intermingled taste. Michael allowed Brian to lick a second longer before he ran his finger down the others lower lip.

The whipping of the harsh rain against the glass panes echoed in the room. The crashing of thunder pounded against the war ravaged sky, matching the thumping of the men's strained hearts as the seductive dance between the two reached greater heights.

Brian sighed Michael's name in a quiet breath as he reached out and seized the smaller man's waist. He drew Mikey's hot body towards him.

Brian took a step back and bumped into the rounded edge of the bed. He smiled wickedly as he, with Michael within his grasp, turned and pushed Michael roughly back onto the comforter. The smaller man landed with a bounce as he stifled a short giggle.

Brian climbed on top of Michael and grasped the other's wrists in his hands, effectively pinning them to the bed. His muscles rippled with strength as Michael half-heartedly resisted. Giving up in mere seconds, he lay still, waiting for Brian's next move, his eyes never leaving the rugged face before him.

Brian leaned down and nipped at Michael's stomach, his belly twitching at each caress of Brian's teeth. His hard cock was pressed into Brian's chest as the man moved up along Michael's torso. His sharp teeth found Mikey's dark rose nipple. Softly, Brian again nipped and licked away the pleasurable pain with each bite.

Michael moaned aloud, and his body became a vessel, empty of all but passionate need. While Brian tasted the exquisitely soft skin, Michael's hands begged release from Brian's hold. He needed to feel the other man's body, needed to explore every inch.

Brian wouldn't budge, knowing between his love nips and roughly tender ministrations of his tongue he was succeeding in holding Mikey captivated. If Brian were to let go, he had a strong feeling his Mikey would take over, lead. And Brian wasn't quite ready for that yet. He had waited years. For the time being Mikey was his, in his control utterly.

Michael moaned aloud again, his need coursing throughout his body.

"Bri….Please….need to….feel….you…" came out in short pants.

Brian looked up into mahogany depths. He felt a tickling at the mid-section of his chest, as looking down he saw Michael's hard shaft begging for attention. He slowly drew one of his hands off of Michael's wrists. Sliding his fingers down Michael's body, he stopped just above the head of Michael's cock.

Michael leaned back, thrusting his hips out in his urgent need to feel Brian's touch on his hard dick.

Brian withdrew his other hand. Both Michael's wrists were free, but he did not move from his position. The only stirring that his body made was the bucking of his hips in hopes of connecting with Brian and gaining sweet release.

Brian's hand still rested out of reach of Michael's deliciously hard erection. His other moved upon Michael's sweat drenched chest. He felt the hard peak of Michael's left nipple and gave it a rough tweak, causing Michael's throbbing member to again become saturated with pre-cum. His voice growled out his want.

"B…r…i…a…n…"

The man in question lifted his head and suddenly sprang up to catch the moaning mouth with his. Their tongues tangled and danced. Brian disengaged his lips from that of his lover's and sat up.

He leaned across the beautiful man beside him and grabbed for the glowing candle that rested on the stand.

"Bri?" Michael queried as he saw his life's love bring the candle back to hover over Michael's flushed chest.

"Trust me Mikey?"

Brian's desire ridden voice quietly reached Michael's ears.

Although Michael was not a novice in the field of sex and the pleasures that lay therein, he had rarely, if ever, crossed the fine line that existed between titillation and pain.

"O…k..." his voice soft, but did not waver.

Brian leaned down and kissed the full lips. As he sat up, he tipped the green candle that was held in his grasp, allowing a few drops of molten wax to drip down upon Michael's stiff nipple.

He gasped aloud as the sensation tormented his already suffering body.

"Ahhhhhh..." he moaned as Brian doused the remaining bud with the same treatment.

Brian leaned over and blew air onto the cooling wax, in its hardening, the pressure that was applied journeyed beyond what Michael had ever experienced.

He opened his mouth to speak, but as he did so Brian leaned the candle at an angle again, freeing more hot wax to fall in smooth drops down the agonized man's trunk.

In a straight unending line the wax splashed upon his body, causing jolts of pleasure to shoot through Mikey's frame.

One more drip landed with smooth precision down onto Michael's stiff erection. Pain intermingled with bliss that was the final straw. Michael jerked his hips in a rocking motion as he rode wave after crashing wave of blessed release.

"Brian!" was torn from his throat as he yelled in out in his liberation.

"Oh my God…" Michael panted as his body trembled in aftershock.

A thunderous boom shook the entire loft as Mikey spoke those words.

Brian allowed Michael a few minutes to quiet his pounding heart as he held him, reveling in the feel of the other man's sweat and cum coated body.

They both lay there listening to the savage storming taking place outside the safe confines of the room.

Michael sat up slowly and looked down at his covered pants.

He grinned shyly at Brian.

"Guess these gotta go, huh?"

Brian nodded his agreement and smiled back.

"Yep."

Michael stood up off the bed and walked in the direction of the bathroom. He came back a minuet later, having cleaned himself off as well as shed his pants and shoes. He stood before Brian in all his glory. The wicked candle cast sharp shadows against his frame.

Brian was dumbstruck.

Michael shyly glanced up into the smoldering hazel eyes as he said... "Hold on."

Brian lay silent on the bed as he listened to the sounds of Mikey rummaging through his kitchen. His thoughts roamed, never staying on a particular image, but recaptured the evening thus far.

He opened his eyes as he heard the soft tread of his lover's feet on the hard wood floor beside the bed.

Michael was holding a stainless steel bowl, filled to the brim with crystal ice cubes. Brian slowly grinned as a passing thought suggested that he had awakened the primitive animal that had lain dormant in Mikey's hot bod.

The storm outside continued to unleash it's savage fury, ripping across the black night. Jagged Lightning sizzled through the dense clouds as the rain washed away any and all inhibitions.

"Your turn."

Fini :)


End file.
